


Tram Boy

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (i guess??), Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Blushing, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Evak - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Shy Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even is on the tram and sees a cute boy without a ticket and goes to his rescue......by pretending to be his boyfriend.





	Tram Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up and had this idea so I had to write it. Chaptered fic coming soon

Even took his beanie off when he got on the tram, his body warmer now that he wasn’t walking around the snowy streets of Oslo. It was Saturday, and he was coming back from Mikael’s after spending the afternoon there. They didn’t do much, but when he was about to leave it began to snow. Thank God his friend lived close to a tram stop. 

There weren’t that many people on the tram. That’s what this weather did to you: you’d rather spend your time at home, seeing the snow fall. But Even needed to get out of home, because if he stayed he knew he’d also stay inside his head the whole day. Those who were sitting all over the tram were clearly coming or going to work, with the trouser legs of their work-overalls covered in snow. 

Not everyone was working, of course. Across of him sat a blond boy, from what he could guess from the golden curls that tried to escape his red beanie. He could only see his little nose and his eyelashes, since he had covered his mouth with a scarf. It was pretty obvious that he was cold, and if one thought that he was overreacting, his reddened cheeks proved otherwise. He was slowly moving his head to a song he was listening, and meanwhile he typed on his phone, texting someone or playing a game, Even didn’t know. He was cute, and his outfit made him look adorable. Even smiled to himself. He’d love to stand up and go and talk to him, but he didn’t want to be a bother.

A voice brought him back from the moon.  _ Tickets, please _ . He took his wallet from his pocket, stretching his long legs in the process in order to have a more comfortable angle to do so. He took the ticket he had just bought and showed it to the ticket collector with a polite smile. He rarely used the tram, so he had bought a one-trip ticket for today. The man nodded and then turned around to ask the other boy, who, startled by the voice, jumped in his seat. Even almost laughed. It was adorable.

The tram boy, he’d call it that from now on, took his earphones off and, for some reason, his beanie. It was almost as if he’d forgotten he had it on. And Even almost wanted to shout  _ thank you _ . He didn’t understand why he covered his hair. Okay, yes, it was cold, but he was even more beautiful without his beanie on (which at first Even thought impossible). Tram boy should never hide his curls, in Even’s humble opinion. As he moved his head around, looking for his wallet, the curls danced around and Even couldn’t find it more adorable.

Tram boy looked in one of his jacket pockets until he found his wallet, but, when he opened it, he frowned.  _ How cute _ . He looked in the different folders of his wallet, and then in his jean pockets.

_ Oh no _ . Even understood what was going on, especially when he saw the worry in tram boy’s eyes.

“Are you travelling without a ticket?” The ticket collector asked. 

It seemed like the cat had got tram boy’s tongue, and before the man could fine him, Even chipped in. “Excuse me, we’re travelling together.” Tram boy looked at him, startled, almost surprised that someone had come to his rescue. Even stood up and sat next to him before he showed the man his ticket. “Today is Saturday, right?” Even asked, to which the man sighed and nodded. “And that means that I can invite someone with my ticket for a free ride.”

The man sighed, he clearly didn’t buy it. “You know that you have to be relatives in order to do that, right? Do you even know each other?”

“Of course we do!” Even feigned to be offended. He saw from the corner of his eye how a smirk appeared on tram boy’s face. “This is… uh… Isak!” 

“Are you in any way related?”

Even who still had his ticket in his hand, hid it inside his jacket pocket. “Kind of. We’re a couple. Can’t I invite my boyfriend?”

The man finally gave up, even though Even knew that he didn’t believe them. He waved his hand in the air, as if saying  _ never mind _ , and left them on their own.

The boy was looking at him, startled. “Wow… Thanks for that. I don’t know where I’ve put my ticket, perhaps I lost it.” He smiled at him. 

Even shrugged. “It’s fine, you would’ve done the same. Well, I hope.” He laughed, and tram boy did the same.

“How… How did you know my name?”

Even frowned, “Sorry, what?”

“Uh… My name is Isak, how did you know?”

_ Holy shit _ , he had been lucky. It was the first name that came to his head, the name of the boy who lived in the house next to his parent’s when he was six*. He decided to go into flirty mode.

He ran his hand through his hair, giving tram boy, from now on Isak, his best smile. “You look like an Isak.” The boy giggled. “Have you noticed how all the cute boys out there are called Isak, or Isaac, or another variation?”

Isak blushed, although this time it wasn’t due to the weather. Even opened his legs a bit, and now their knees were touching. Isak looked down at the gesture, and with a smile looked back at Even. “Actually,” Even said, “what do you think is my name?”

“Hmm… I don’t know. Shit, I’m not good at this. I’d say you look like an Adrian?” 

Even feigned offence, “An Adrian!? Do I look like an Adrian to you!? That makes me look like one of those communists with rich parents who now lives in Tjuvholmen and works as a graphic designer.” Isak laughed. “Damn, Isak, for a boyfriend you don’t know me that well.” The boy laughed again. 

“What’s your name, then?”

Even smirked at him and offered Isak his hand, “I’m Even.”

Isak held it tightly and shook it. “ _ Even _ . I’m Isak, even if you already knew. Where are you getting off?”

Even looked at the screen, “Actually, we’ve already driven past my stop.”

“Mine is the next one. There’s a nice café near my shared flat. A coffee is cheaper than a fine. I invite.”

Even smiled at him. “Okay. I’ll invite on the second date.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Now, was the Isak that lived next to Even when he was six the same Isak that Even has met on the tram? Hm... I decided to leave that for everyone to decide what they prefer. 
> 
> \- I don't know if there's such ticket in Oslo where you can invite someone for a ride on a specific day but it's something quite spread over several European cities.
> 
> \- Tjuvholmen is an expensive area of Oslo (like, really expensive).


End file.
